Mixtape
by 2DaysofInspiration
Summary: One-shot song-fic to "Mixtape" by Butch Walker. FREDDYZACK SLASH! Review, please!


**Title**: Mixtape

**Rating**: PG-13 (language)

**Summary**: One-shot song-fic to Butch Walker's Mixtape. This story is FREDDY/ZACK SLASH!

**A/N**: My first slash fic! See, I have this obsession with reading slash, but I've never written any, so don't be to harsh, mmmkay? Mixtape by Butch Walker is the sweetest song; if you've never heard it, go listen to it!

**Disclaimer**: No, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't own School of Rock or the song Mixtape by Butch Walker. Would I be writing this if I did?

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

_You say hello_

_Inside I'm screaming I love you_

"Hey Freddy!" Zack said with a smile as they met up at the mall where the band always hung out on Fridays. Freddy's heart did a huge flip-flop. No one knew it yet, but Freddy wasn't exactly the straightest guy in the world. He had had a major crush on Zack since the 7th grade. But he couldn't tell anyone. No, no, that would ruin his image, never mind his reputation.

"Hey Zack," Freddy replied, staring into the brunette's deep, chocolate-brown eyes.

_You say good night_

_In my mind I'm sleeping next to you_

It was a few hours later, and Zack had just dropped Freddy off at his house in his brand-new Jaguar, which his dad had bought him for his birthday.

"Good night, Freddy," Zack said, waving out the window.

"See ya, man," Freddy waved back. No one knew that in his mind, he was going with Zack, back to his house. No one knew how much Freddy hated it when Zack left. No one knew how much Freddy wanted to sleep next to Zack every night of his fucking life.

_You drive away_

_From our car crash of a heart_

_And I don't know_

After Zack drove off, Freddy entered his house. He went up to his enormous bedroom, searched through his CD collection, and pulled it out. "It" was the mix tape Zack had given Freddy for his sixteenth birthday.

_But you gave me the best mix tape I have_

Even all the bad songs ain't so bad 

It was the best present Freddy had ever gotten. It was the best mix tape he owned. He listened to it almost every day. It had his favorite bands on it, like Metallica, but it also had Zack's kind of songs on it, like the Beatles. Even though Freddy was more of a punk rocker and Zack was more classic rock, he still cherished those songs.

_I just with there was so much more than that_

_About me and you_

If there was one thing that sucked about the mix tape, it was that Freddy wished that there were more than that between him and Zack. He wished there was more than just a way-cool mix tape. He wanted Zack's love, like the love he had felt for Zack since the 7th grade.

_You talk to him_

_And it burns me like the sun_

Any time Zack talked to another guy, Freddy got insanely jealous. He didn't even know if Zack swung his way, but there was a chance. Wasn't there? Wasn't there the slightest chance that Zack just might feel the same way as he did?

_You talk to her_

_You say you feel like she's the one_

In fact, Freddy got insanely jealous when Zack talked to girls too. He was currently dating some groupie slut. No, not Michelle or Eleni, a different groupie they had picked up along the way. Freddy knew that Zack thought she was the one. Okay, so he didn't know for a fact, but he was pretty sure. But then again, Zack didn't always look his happiest with her.

_I talk to me_

_But you can't hear the pain I feel_

_You don't know_

Zack would never know how much it hurt Freddy to see him with someone else. He couldn't. He would think Freddy were an idiot for liking him 'that way' and then he would lose his best friend in the whole fucking world. And if he lost Zack, there would be no reason to live.

_Cuz you gave me the best mix tape I have_

_Even all the sad songs ain't so sad_

_I only wish there was so much more than that_

_About me and you_

Freddy frusteratedly threw a book across the room. He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to tell Zack how he felt. Sure, he might lose Zack forever, but what if Zack felt the same? Wasn't he losing more by not telling Zack? He grabbed his car keys, scribbled a note for his parents, and jumped into his car.

_Don't turn around_

_And say bye_

_It crushes my head_

_When you call me your friend_

_And I'm not the same person_

_From back in the day_

_Back of the class_

_That you thought was gay_

_No I can't find the words_

_Cuz I lost them the minute_

_They fell out my mouth_

_Yeah it's love and I'm in it_

Freddy had to face the facts. He was in love with Zack, and he didn't know how to tell him. That proposed a problem, as at the moment, Freddy was driving to Zack's house, and had no excuse as to why he was going there. No excuse other than that he loved him. And he didn't know how that would swing with Zack. But he had to do it. He had to.

_So give me your lips_

_Just let me kiss them_

_Let's get messed up _

_And listen to_

Freddy pulled into Zack's driveway and turned off the ignition. He jumped out of the car and as he was about to ring the doorbell, Zack opened the door, yawning.

"Fred, man, it's almost midnight. What are you doing here?" Zack asked. Freddy took a deep breath and went for it. Himself, Freddy Jones, had just kissed Zachary Mooneyham, the man of his dreams since the 7th grade. The amazing part? Zack kissed back.

_Cuz you gave me the best mix tape I have_

_Even all the bad songs ain't so bad_

_I just wish there was so much more than that_

_About me and you_

Freddy pulled away.

"Um, Zack Attack?" he started.

"Yeah Spazzy?" Zack replied.

"I think I love you," Freddy said quietly.

"You know what, Freddy? I think I love you too."

About me and you 

**A/N**: The words might be a little messed up, I don't know if I got them right. And I had to change some of them to fit the story. But how did you like it? REVIEW, PLEASE!


End file.
